


Daddy Visits Me Late At Night Sometimes

by aliitvodeson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Forced infantilisim, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Spanking, blowjob, even the author doesn't know what happened, murky plot, rough spanking, spanking with a belt, tear adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim adores his little boy Johnny. He would give Johnny anything, even as he's trying to teach Johnny to be a little less normal and a little more special. It's a rough road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Visits Me Late At Night Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is dubcon at it's worse. It's not explicit, but it is there. So please, head the warnings.

"Time for lunch Johnny boy!"  
"What is it, Daddy?"  
"You'll have to come and see, now won't you?"

###

The little things made it perfect. Dressing his boy in over-sized jumpers. Pushing him on the swing set. Curled up on the coach together. Jim Moriarty was not a man to sit through normal events without killing at least one person, but for his boy he could suffer anything. He put up with Magic School Bus videos, because that's what ordinary boys watched and hadn't his precious boy always wanted to be so ordinary? Jim even wore slippers one day, because his Johnny insisted on it and however could he deny Johnny?

Johnny had Jim twisted around his finger. He would pout his blue eyes and Jim would forget all about killing the old woman or blowing up the government laboratory. His life was about Johnny. He couldn't imagine living without his baby boy and wasn't it so good he had decided to take this lost creature in after all? Best decision of Jim's life.

###

"Eat your carrots, Johnny."  
"Don't want any carrots."  
"Johnny, don't make me tell you twice."

###

Boys will be boys, Jim often supposed, and hated himself for how ordinary he sounded. Even inside his own thoughts, Johnny was able to grip Jim and pull him down to that base level of normal humanity. It was unnerving, it freed him, he hated and loved it all at the same time. Oh his little Johnny boy. So ordinary and so very special in a single moment. However did his childish brain manage to do that?

Like right now.

Their sitting on the coach, Johnny's head on Jim's lap, hair messy and eyes closed. Sleeping, the peaceful creature. Dreaming too, judging by the flicker of his eyelids. His hands twitch every so often, clutching at the fabric of Jim's trousers. To any other parents this would be the ideal point of their day. Some quiet time without the demands of a child and the whines of another juice box to be filled, another fort to finish, another maths problem to complete. Just silence inside their flat.

Jim can't stand it. Taking naps is normal. He doesn't want his Johnny to be normal, even if it is just acting. He wants someone special, someone to be like him. Johnny looks so far from that right now it hurts. And yet when Jim takes his hand off of John's back, his boy growls at him. For a moment Jim thinks Johnny has woken. But now, he's simply rolling over in his sleep, clutching even tighter at the folds of fabric just above Jim's knee. He murmurs something unintelligible.

No one but Johnny has even wanted Jim closer to him. Jim puts his hand back onto Johnny's shoulder, and the domestic air puts Johnny into his old quiet sleep.

Couldn't just for one single moment, Johnny choose whether he's going to be a normal human or someone exceptional like his daddy is.

###

"Johnny, you know what happens if you don't eat all your vegetables."  
"Please Daddy, no. I'll be good, I promise."  
"Now Johnny boy, or I'll make it worse."

###

Certain lessons take more to stick than others. All the parenting books say that's normal. Jim breaks three windows in anger. His Johnny isn't a normal boy and the normal timeouts won't work.

He comes up with his own solutions. He trains Johnny well, this way, and soon his specially little boy is doing everything perfectly. Nearly everything. There are still those moments when Johnny needs a reminder of who is in charge, and who is the child. Jim is all too happy to teach him those things.

John always says sorry, too, even before Jim starts explaining what he's down wrong. Johnny knows, and isn't he the cleverest of boys? He knows the flash in his Daddy's eyes, and it sends him cowering to a corner, begging to be forgiven just this once.

Jim can never have enough reasons to punish his boy.

###

"Bend over, Johnny boy."  
"P-Please Daddy. It hurts. Don't make me."  
"You're going to get hurt tonight anyways, Johnny, for not listening to Daddy, so bend over now and it won't get any worse."

###

Johnny cries so prettily.

When Jim's hand lands on his soft arse, he cries silently, biting his lip to keep from making noise because it doesn't hurt that much and he's such a brave boy. He doesn't want his Daddy to know how much it already hurts.

Which is why he starts screaming when Jim uses his belt, laying stripes across Johnny's skin, whispering in his ear that if he just behaves this won't ever happen again. Jim varies his pace with the belt, he never wants to permanently hurt his precious boy, just teach him a lesson about listening to his Daddy.

Johnny always learns his lesson, but Jim can never get enough of those tears. Then again, growing boys have new responsibilities to learn about, new rules they must obey. And it's so overstimulating for their little brains.

###  
"Are you sorry, Johnny?"  
"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please Daddy."  
"I don't believe you."

###

Johnny sometimes asks strange questions. He has dreams in the night, or during his nap, and comes running to Jim when he wakes up to ask about them. He thinks he was a doctor, in his life before life with Daddy. A doctor, or maybe a soldier. Johnny can't be sure, they're just dreams to him of course. He thinks it's all exciting. He wants to be a doctor, like he used to be. He dreams of saving people as they lie on the desert sand.

Jim made sure those are less than dreams now; they're dreams within dreams. After all, Johnny is his little boy, and he never wants to lose him. That would break Jim's heart.

He makes sure Johnny will never think of leaving him. He doesn't go to school anymore, because school was distracting and hurt his fragile brain. Jim doesn't let him play with out children for that reason as well. Sometimes the sheer amount of dumb normalness that children release is too much for Jim. Imagine how much worse it would be for his Johnny, who still struggles with what is real and what isn't. No, Johnny can only be around Jim. Jim knows how to keep his boy safe.

###

"Are you ready to make it up to me, Johnny boy?"  
"Y-Yes Daddy."  
"Good. Daddy's got a very special job for you to do."

###

Most of the things Jim does with his little boy are not ordinary things. He lets Johnny have the ordinary things to make everything else okay. Jim doesn't really like normal, but if a dose of it is what it takes to keep his Johnny boy from breaking, then he will put up with it.

He is trying to wean Johnny off of normal, though, as much as a mother weans her child off of her breast milk. He does not need it as much now, and Jim can do more of what he prefers. The more the better. One of these days it will get to be too much. He might break Johnny. Jim fears this more than he fears Johnny leaving him or Johnny dying. He doesn't want his Johnny broken. His little boy is too perfect to ever be broken.

###

"Suck Daddy's cock for him, Johnny."  
"Again?"  
"Do you want to get punished again, Johnny? Because you're asking questions. Good boys don't ask questions, they do what their Daddies tell them to do. Now suck."

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please. On this more than any of my other works, leav comments! Did it make sense? Did you like it? Are you completly lost? Let me know in words!


End file.
